


Square Enix

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [11]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Selfcest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: How would two souls in one body celebrate Valentine’s? Well through chocolate and cards are enough.Day 14: Valentine’s Day





	Square Enix

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’m tired. I’m one hour late as usual but I was thinking what ship (Veleanor probably as I might as well have made this challenge mainly Veleanor lol) but someone on discord said the first ship I thought of so... This kinda happened to be it.
> 
> This is really short because I can barely keep my eyes open. Last night TotR really killed me... Well ignoring that,
> 
> S-SHA AND E-SHA OTP!
> 
> Though I BROTP Blanc And C-Sha Lol.
> 
> I’ve been playing too much Nep.
> 
> If any of you even know these two, enjoy~

“Now that I think about it, if we coexist in this one body and we try talking to each other, doesn’t that seem really strange to outsiders?” S-Sha said, her stern eyes glimmering red, a sign that the soul of S-Sha was currently occupying the body.

“That’s true...” E-Sha timidly replied, her eyes green then. “Today’s Valentine’s Day, is it not?”

For any normal person, this would just seem like S-Sha (who she is known more as due to S-Sha’s soul occupying the body more often) talks to herself all the time while her eyes keep changing colour as some strange phenomenon. But it was just from the time when E-Sha reached out to S-Sha when she was about to die from the failure of a movie she made and then... That happened. Somehow E-Sha’s body ended up harbouring two souls, which made everything terribly awkward for the two, and all their acquaintances and friends.

“It is, isn’t it? Well do you want to go buy some chocolate? Might as well give some to Vert as compensation for being a Soldier.” The red eyes glowed, while the member of the Gold Third stood up and exited the Basilicom.

Truth is, E-Sha did want to buy chocolate, though she wanted to make her own chocolate and give it to S-Sha for Valentines. Though she could ask S-Sha to let her take over the body and during that time she could create the chocolate, but everything was just more strange, really.

“Being in one body really is difficult, right, E-Sha?”

“I-I think it’s fine... I like being with you...” She knew her face was heating up and so she tried containing possession of the body for a few more moments to let her face cool down, or S-Sha would instantly see through it... Well feel it.

Though those words alone made S-Sha happy. She also deeply loved E-Sha, especially when she saved her at the cost of her own body. E-Sha was genuinely a kindhearted and selfless being even though the two were rivals at first. Seriously, what was she so worried about when she thought that E-Sha’s soul was going to disappear because of her. If she really did, what would S-Sha have done?

“Hey, S-Sha... Do you think you can let me control this body while we buy the chocolate?” E-Sha asked, which S-Sha immediately agreed to, as E-Sha never really had a long time to control every day. The chocolates were quickly bought, even though the queues were massively long, they had their authority to skip to the front of the line so lucky them. E-Sha happened to buy an extra box -despite its expensive price- and after returning to the Basilicom, she placed the box of chocolates in S-Shea’s drawer, with a special card along with it.

“S-Sha, should we deliver the chocolate now?”

After waking up from quite a deep sleep while E-Sha was using them, S-Sha yawned, fragments of water gathering in the corners of her eyes. “Huh, Okay then.”

Because of E-Sha’s social anxiety, they switched back to S-Sha and easily delivered all of the chocolates to all the dogoo people and Vert and co. Which meant that their work was done, pretty much. The two returned to the Basilicom for the umpteenth time that day and S-Sha pulled open her drawer, to find a cute pink box of chocolates in the shape of a heart.

“This is... Cute...”

S-Sha noticed the card that happened to come along with it and the contents of the letter really did warm up her entire body.

“Dear S-Sha, I’m sorry if you find this body difficult to live in as there are two of us. I mean, it was the only way I could think of saving you! I didn’t get enough time to make it myself so I hope store bought chocolates will do...

I want to thank you for the last year. It’s not great for me to be hiding from society and talking but you’re the one who can do it, so it’s fine right? There’s one more thing I want to say to you as it’s Valentine’s Day...

I love you, S-Sha. That’s why I saved you using my own body, so please don’t feel bad for taking up my body space or anything. I... like it more this way. I have somebody to talk to other than the dogoo’s and we get along...

Sudden thought but we wouldn’t ever be able to do something like kissing or...

Well, I’m just fine being with you, S-Sha. Let’s stay together forever ❤︎.”

“E-Sha... I love you too...”


End file.
